Tattoo Meanings
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: A drabble in which Klaus and Caroline talk about what their tattoos symbolize. Rated M.


Hey guys! I am back with a drabble! This is something new, because Klaus and caroline are telling each other what their tattoos symbolize.

Klaus' tattoos:

-The bird tattoo on his left arm

-The triangle on his back

-The panther on his right arm

Caroline's tattoos:

-The dove on Caroline's wrist

-The star on Caroline's foot

These are all my own meanings, I really have no clue what JoMO and Candice's tattoos mean to them, but this is for Klaus and Caroline so here I go!

* * *

Caroline laid her head on Klaus' chest and the Original Hybrid ran his fingers down her spine.

She felt a shiver run down her spine as his fingers grazed her back and she smiled.

Her eyes landed on the tattoo that he had on his left arm.

"Does your tattoo symbolize anything?"She asked him as she raised her head and placed her fingers on his bird tattoo.

"It does," he nodded as he looked into her blue-grey eyes with a small smile on his lips.

"Tell me?" She asked him.

"Well... This is actually my most recent tattoo. I got it two decades ago." He clarified.

"Two decades ago? After you slaughtered your hybrids?" She asked him even though her tone still held anger.

"Yes," he nodded. "This tattoo represents that I can't gain loyalty by forcing it."

"Really?" She wondered as her jaw dropped slightly because she couldn't believe it.

"Mhm... I should have listened to you at the ball."

"Ball? Which one? We've been to countless amounts in the past decade."

"The one my mother hosted back in Mystic Falls."

"Ah! I see." She winked at him. "Now tell me about the panther."

"How about first you tell me about the dove that you have on your wrist?"

"It's kind of boring, but fine." She gave in.

The Original Hybrid beamed at the beautiful blonde that lay before him and he waited for her to speak.

"The dove on my wrist symbolizes freedom..." Her voice drifted off.

"Freedom?" He wondered as his eyes widened in curiosity.

"Yeah... After Katherine killed me and I turned, I remembered everything that Damon did to me. The abuse. Drinking my blood. Taking me without my consent... All of that."

"I- I'm so sorry." Klaus apologized.

"It's fine," she reassured him with a small smile.

"You told me what he did to you that night in New Orleans. You were insanely drunk and you just spilled your guts out to me."

_Caroline sat at the bar in Rousseau's with a bottle of bourbon in her hand._

_She was bored and so she was drinking herself into a stupor._

_Klaus walked into the bar and he sighed when he spotted her sitting at the bar._

_He knew that Caroline was still probably angry about how he reacted when she arrived._

_As he made his way towards her, he inhaled a deep breath._

_"Caroline," she heard him say._

_Turning towards him slowly, a small smile appeared on her lips._

_"Klaus!" She cried out drunkenly._

_"I believe that you've had enough to drink, sweetheart."_

_"Maybe," she shrugged. "But you know what I have had enough of?"_

_"What?" Klaus questioned as he sat down beside her._

_"Being used." She told him as she took a swig out of the bottle._

_Klaus sighed and he reached for the bottle, but Caroline pulled it before he could take it._

_"What do you mean?" Klaus asked her when he knew that it was of no use._

_"Well, let's backtrack to when I was human. I was so stupid and shallow. If a guy showed me attention, I'd jump right into bed with him just because it would make me feel better knowing that I was wanted..."_

_"Caroline..." Klaus began._

_"Let me finish." She ordered as she rested her head on the bar table._

_"Okay," he sighed._

_"So, Damon came along..."_

_"No." Klaus said before he could stop himself._

_Caroline didn't hear him and she continued._

_"He batted his eyelashes at me and I smiled at him like an idiot because I thought that he was hot. Damon was a charmer. That night, we went to my house because my mom was working the night shift."_

_"Caroline... You don't have to tell me."_

_"I want to though." She told him. "As I was saying... We got to my house and we had sex. That morning I awoke and I saw blood on my pillow. I was confused at first, but then I put my hand to my neck because it stung and there was blood. He lay beside me and he was still asleep... I wanted to get out of my bedroom and so I tried to be as quiet as possible, but he heard me when I stepped on a creaky part of the floor. After that, he would compel me. Use me. Take me against my will. I was basically a toy to him. He wanted to kill me countless of times and when I turned, all of those memories that he compelled me to forget came rushing back like a tidal wave." Caroline finished and she then realized that tears were traveling down her cheeks._

_Klaus' hands were balled into fists and he immediately stood up._

_"Where are- you going?" She sniffled._

_"Don't worry about it." He told her._

_With that, he flashed out of the bar and went back to Mystic Falls._

_He tortured Damon until he cried for mercy, but he eventually left him chained to the cave walls because he has spent enough time on that scumbag._

"Yeah…" Caroline said as her voice trailed off.

"Caroline?" Klaus said as he looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Hm?" She wondered as she nuzzled farther into his neck.

"I'm proud of you." He told her, truthfully.

"Proud of me?" The vampire questioned.

"I am proud of you because even though you have been through so much horrible things, you still made it out alive."

Caroline graced the Original Hybrid with her signature smile.

"What does the triangle tattoo on your back symbolize?" She asked him.

"It actually doesn't really have a meaning… I was bored one day and I happened to be passing through a tattoo parlor, so I just went inside and got it."

"Oh… I thought it may have symbolized something." She shrugged.

"It didn't at first, but shortly after I got it… It did symbolize something to me."

"Oh yeah? What?" She wondered as her eyebrows knit together in curiosity.

"My family." He replied.

"Your family how?" The blonde asked, interested.

"A triangle has three points…" He began.

"Mhm," she nodded.

"The point at the center symbolized me, the point on the bottom right symbolized Rebekah, and the point on the left symbolized Elijah… I know that it wasn't exactly fair to my other siblings, but me, Elijah, and Rebekah—we stuck together forever. We made a pact. Forever and Always and I guess we stuck by it in some twisted way." He shrugged.

A small smile spread across Caroline's lips and she let out a sigh.

"I like this." She told him.

"What?"

"Us… Talking… Acting like a normal couple in love. I like it and it soothes me, even though I am lying next to the devil himself." She told him before she broke down into a fit of giggles.

"Hey!" Klaus cried out jokingly. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips, unintended.

"You're a devil, Klaus, but you're my devil and I guess if this was some sort of Greek Myth, I would be the Persephone to your Hades."

"In my defense, Hades forced Persephone to become his queen in the underworld. I gave you a choice and you chose right, if I can say so myself." Klaus replied as he winked at the beauty that lay beside him.

"I did, indeed." She laughed as she placed her warm hand on his chest.

"Anyway… What does the star tattoo that you have on your foot symbolize?" He asked her as he motioned to it with his hand.

"Actually… That one was an act of rebellion. I was sixteen when I got it. I was pissed at my mom because she was never home and so I decided to do something that I knew that she wouldn't be proud of."

"Ah…. Former Miss Mystic Falls as a rebel. Sounds nice, doesn't it?" He questioned as he chuckled.

"Sure," she smiled as she placed her lips on his lips.

Once they broke apart, Caroline looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" The Brit asked her.

"What the tattoo on my foot can symbolize…" She admitted as she thought about it carefully.

"A geometric shape?" He guessed.

"Well, I guess that's the literal symbol… How about the stages of life?"

"I don't know, love… We are immortal after all. These human trivial conventions do not apply to us." He told her, remembering what he told her in their first actual conversation.

"I guess that's true, but since I got it at sixteen, I say it symbolizes the five stages of life. Birth, Childhood, Adulthood, Elderly hood, and Death."

"I suppose that sounds alright." He shrugged as he stretched.

The sun was glistening in through the loft window that they had in New York City.

Caroline spotted his panther and she smiled.

Turning to the clock that stood on her bedside table, she sighed.

"It's almost eight in the morning." She told him.

"I know, and I am trying to understand why it is that we're awake." He said.

"Oh, I don't know… It may have something to do with the fact that we've been making love for a while now."

"Actually, we stopped making love about two hours ago. How about another go, darling?" He questioned as he raised his eyebrows at her seductively.

"Hm… As tempting as that sounds…You still haven't told me about that panther tattoo."

"Well, it's because you didn't ask." He replied as he winked at her.

"I apologize," she giggled. "Niklaus, please do tell me about your panther tattoo."

"That's an easy one… It symbolizes power." He immediately said.

"Power? In what way?" She wondered.

"Well… Panthers are strong and powerful, just like me."

"Of course," she shrugged as a smile crept onto her lips.

"You like strong and powerful, don't you my love?" Klaus questioned as he climbed atop her.

"I do." She nodded as he thrust into her without much thought.

Caroline smiled at Klaus and he smiled back at her.

Moaning, Caroline said, "We should get matching tattoos."

"I agree." He groaned as he felt her walls clench around his length.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it was okay and enjoyable :)

It was just some fluff mixed with signs of smut!

Please Leave Feedback and maybe what their tattoos mean to you guys, personally!

~Hana :D


End file.
